The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During certain operating conditions of an internal combustion engine (ICE), fuel to one or more cylinders of the ICE may be disabled to conserve fuel. The deactivation of fuel to one or more cylinders is referred to as deceleration fuel cut-off (DFCO). While DFCO is enabled, fuel vapors in a crankcase of the engine can evaporate (or boil) and be provided via a positive crankcase ventilation (PVC) system to one or more of the cylinders (referred to as combustion chambers). This can especially occur when fuel-in-oil dilution levels are high.